Alice Margatroid/russgamemaster
Bio Alice Margatroid is one of only a few people known to live within the Forest of Magic. She's a magician known primarily for her skillful use of dolls as well as being a loner. She gets in many fights with Marisa but they are somewhat acquaintances, sharing many of the same interests and even teaming up during Imperishable Night and Subterranean Animism. During Mystic Square, as a stage 3 boss, she attempted to prevent the heroine from proceeding. After the events she returns as the extra stage boss. Because Alice had learnt new types of magic from the grimoire, it is likely she became a youkai before the second encounter due to the high level magic. Nevertheless, she was still defeated. However, her dialogue with Reimu in stage 3 suggests that species changed before her appearance in the series. In Immaterial and Missing Power the vast majority of her attacks involved dolls in one way or another, either attacking for her or being used as explosives. She is a doll specialist, but dolls are more like a hobby in comparison to her full power. Alice is always seen with a locked grimoire in her hands, which is thought to be the same "Grimoire of Alice" that she fought the protagonist with as the Mystic Square Extra Boss. Because Alice, unlike Marisa, is much more interested in strategy and hates having to win a fight from sheer overwhelming power, she always holds back even if it means losing. In Unthinkable Natural Law she creates a giant doll and tests it in battle against Cirno at the end of the latter's Story Mode. Later, her Giant Doll became an urban legend. Class: Tactician Gains an extra turn when attacking or attacked by Blasters. Passive Doll Master - chance to summon a doll army for a weak AoE attack when an ally attacks or is attacked Attacks L1 - Laser Beam Ranged Magic Energy One Enemy (enemy) Lock-On - takes extra damage from ranged attacks (enemy) Bane - takes extra damage from magic attacks and DoTs (enemy) Dizzy - accuracy decreased by 25% (all allies) Focused - accuracy increased by 25% L2 - Swordsman Dolls Summon Melee Slashing All Enemies 10 hits (special) Summon Attack - cannot be countered (enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from slashing attacks (enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks (enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking. L6 - Doll Bombs Ranged Explosion One Enemy (special) Splash Damage - causes Burning on all enemies. (enemy) Weakened - attack reduced by 25% (enemy) Exposed - defense reduced by 25% L9 - Goliath Doll Slash Summon Slashing Melee All Enemies 2 round cooldown (special) Summon Attack - cannot be countered (special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits (special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup, Stun, Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. (special) Exploit Tenderize - does extra damage to Tenderized targets Team-up Bonuses Alias-less Arcane Arts Big in Japan Bloodlust Bombs Away Fully Armed Touhou Project You Have My Sword Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Touhou Category:Female Category:35 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Magic Category:Tacticians